Seeing is Believing?
by Sakura Cherry Blossom1
Summary: Complete!This is a Medieval Takari with other couples I can’t name or it would ruin the story. ;) Kari is given the ability to see the future, but is it as good an idea as she thinks it is?
1. The Gift

Seeing Is Believing?  
  
Summary: This is a Medieval Takari with other couples I can't name or it would ruin the story. ;) Kari is given the ability to see the future, but is it as good an idea as she thinks it is?  
  
Authors Note: I'm using the English names because I'm not familiar with the Japanese ones and I want to make sure you know who I'm talking about. This is my first Digimon fic so bear with me. Please review! I love to hear what you think of my stories ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. *sniff*  
  
Chapter 1: The Gift  
  
In the far away kingdom of Salee (A.N. pronounced s-ahh-lee) a young princess named Kari was given a very special gift on her sixteenth birthday by the town witch. Kari was blessed with future sight (the ability to see the future). Was it a blessing? Or will it be a curse?  
  
Kari's parents and older brother believed her gift to be a curse. Using the last of the magic, Kari's parents possessed, they created a pendant for both their children containing the ancient crests of Light and Courage. These crests went back a thousand generations. They were created to restore the peace in times of war and to remind each other of what's important. A few generations later, it was decided to create a second set in case the originals ever failed. It's tradition that the parents pass on the crests to their children in their own way.  
  
Kari refused to believe anyone who told her that her gift wasn't something good for her. She lived her life based on what she saw in the future. She banished her best friend of nine years because she saw a blonde hared, blue eyed boy betraying her family. In actuality, his older brother was the one who betrayed the family, by stealing her older brothers girlfriend. Sadly, Kari never saw how her bad interpretations, of what she saw, were ruining her life.  
  
* * *  
  
Beyond the kingdom of Salee. Past the forest of darkness. The land met the sea. On the shores of the Crystal Sea, lay a kingdom called Aria. The kingdom was peaceful and the people got along well with everyone. The princess was a person with a truly sincere heart and everyone loved her. Princess Mimi Tachikawa was very aware of the problems going on in Salee along with every other kingdom. She was concerned for the Princess Kari, but she didn't know how to help. One night a visitor came and told Mimi something that would change everything.  
  
It was one of the worst hurricanes in years. It hit the kingdom of Aria hard and unexpected. The buildings in Aria had been hurricane proofed years ago so, there was no cause for worry. Over the roar of the wind a loud knocking, on the castle doors, could be heard. A servant answered the door and led the figure to the throne room where the royal family was. The person was dressed in a heavy black cloak that was completely soaked. All eyes turned toward the visitor as the person removed the hood, revealing the huntress, Yolie.  
  
"What brings you here, Yolie?" the Queen asked.  
  
"I bring news from Salee. Princess Kari has foreseen a great war between the kingdom of Lilie (pronounced L-ill-eye) And her own. The outcome of the war is that the kingdom of Salee will fall. To keep that from happening, she has declared war on Lilie. Your majesties, you know as well as I that we cannot allow Lilie to be attacked. The legendary crests of Hope and Friendship reside there. The kingdom of Malay and it's neighbor Paray will join us in stopping Salee. I have spoken to Kari's parents and her brother, Tai. They have no say in what Kari does and are completely against her gift. Whatever you decided, we must act quickly."  
  
The King and Queen let Yolie's words sink in. Yolie was right, they had to act quickly. The King and Queen looked at each other, as if reading each others minds. Then the King spoke. "Yolie, you are the fastest at navigating the forests around our kingdom. Send word to Malay and Paray, I will assemble my army and together we will defend the kingdom of Lilie." Yolie bowed and exited the castle.  
  
* * *  
  
Yolie had to traverse much land in a short amount of time, but she was used to it. As a huntress she knew the forests, mountains, and plains like the back of her hand. The kingdoms were scattered far apart for a reason. Peace needed to be kept in every corner of this world. Salee was located in the plains with a huge forest between it and the kingdom of Aria. Aria was at the edge of the water and on the outskirts. Mountains separated Aria from the kingdom of Malay which lay in a valley between mountain ranges. The mountain ranges were called the East mountain range and the West mountain range. At the top of the West mountains lay the kingdom of Paray. Paray kept a watchful eye over all of the kingdoms, being that they could see them all from their location. Due to that fact, they were usually the first to get information. In the middle of this world, nestled deep in the heart of one of the most dangerous forests, was the kingdom of Lilie.  
  
Malay was ruled by King and Queen Motomiya. Their oldest daughter was named Jun and their youngest son was named Davis. Paray was ruled by King and Queen Takenouchi who's daughter was named Sora. Lilie was ruled by King and Queen Ishida who's children were Matt and T.k. Salee was ruled by King and Queen Kamiya. They had two children, Tai and Kari. Yolie Inoue lived in Paray, but spent most of her time in Aria because she had fallen in love with the knight, Ken Ichijouji. Cody Hida lived in Malay training to become a knight. Izzy Izumi was a sorcerer who lived in a small hut in the forest of no return. He helped to protect the people of Lilie from the forest. Joe Kido was a medic who travel throughout the lands. Due to this he never really called any place home.  
  
Yolie reached the foot of the east mountains by nightfall. She made camp and spent the night. Meanwhile, Princess Kari Kamiya was up all night planning strategies with her generals. 'There is no way I will become the prisoner of Lilie,' Kari thought while looking over the maps in front of her. She would need some magic to get through the forest surrounding Lilie, but the sorcerer, Izzy Izumi, refused. She would have to do things her way. While planning, Kari got another vision. She saw an army of humans and digimon coming to destroy her, chanting "Kill Kari." In the vision they attacked her in her sleep and she had no way to defend herself. Now she was afraid to sleep at night. She needed to destroy Lilie so she couldn't be their slave. She needed to take extra measures to stay alive.  
  
* * *  
  
The sunlight shone on Yolie's face, glinting off her glasses. She stirred and slowly awoke. Eating quickly she began her long climb along the narrow road that wound up the Eastern mountains. By noon she was halfway there and by sunset she had reached the kingdom of Malay. The following day she explained to the King and Queen that Aria would indeed join in the fight. She stayed through the day to visit with Davis and Cody Hida, who was a knight in training. In the morning she summoned her digimon, Hawkmon. Hawkmon digivolved to Aquillamon and they flew off to Paray to deliver the news. Sora was overjoyed to see Yolie and together with Malay, they began to plan for the upcoming war.  
  
Throughout all the kingdoms all kinds of digimon roamed with one exception. Only flying digimon lived in Paray because there was no way to get to the kingdom without flying. Everyone loved their digimon and treated them fairly. Yolie had Hawkmon, Sora had Biyomon, Davis had Veemon, Cody had Armadillomon, Mimi had Palmon, Tai had Agumon, Kari had Gatomon, Izzy had Tentomon, Ken had Wormmon, T.K. had Patamon, Matt had Gabumon, and Joe Kido, the traveling medic, had Gomamon.  
  
Sora's parents decided that it would be best to let the kingdom of Lilie know that they would have help defending themselves from Salee. Yolie agreed to go with Sora to deliver the message. They took Bioymon and Hawkmon with in case of trouble. It took three days to reach the forest of no return. To get to Lilie they would have to travel through the forest. Fortunately, the sorcerer Izzy lived not far from the entrance to the forest. They would have to ask for his help in order to reach Lilie. Izzy was more than happy to help and they began the long journey. One week later Yolie, Sora and Izzy reached the gates of Lilie and were warmly welcomed. The King and Queen were pleased that they would have help defending their kingdom and preparations were made. 


	2. Keeping The Present Intact

Authors Note: Here's ch2. I felt like posting a new chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please review! I promise not to sick Gatomon on you if you do ;)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I just enjoy playing around with them.  
  
Chapter 2: Keeping the present intact  
  
A blond hared, blue eyed boy of 19 looked out his bedroom window. He always enjoyed watching the nature around him. It had a nice claming effect. Lately, that was the only thing that had comforted him. Prince T.K. knew of the upcoming war. He hatted the thought of his best friend declaring war on his kingdom. What's more he hated her so-called 'gift'. It was all lies. Why would he ever declare war on her? It had only been three and a half years since Princess Kari banished him from Salee, but to him it seemed like eternity. They had been best friends since they were eight and at sixteen he was beginning to realize that he was falling in love with her. He never would have thought it possible, but he couldn't deny his feelings. It hurt him immensely the day she banished him, but he couldn't get mad at her so, he became mad at her future sight.  
  
Having everyone on his side, made T.K. feel better, but he wasn't sure if he could handle the idea of fighting his best friend. Sora had promised him that they would come to peace before anyone got hurt. That eased his mind, a little. He needed to find a way to get rid of Kari's future sight. Something he'd pondered day after day. So far he had no ideas. Matt had long given up on Sora, knowing full well that her heart belonged to Tai. Instead he set his sights on his long time friend, Mimi. Matt felt bad that he was the cause of T.K. being banished, but the damage had already been done. The fact that practically all his friends had paired up, didn't make T.K. feel any better about loosing Kari. One thing that was constantly nagging at the back of T.K.'s mind was, what if Kari didn't make it through the Forest of No Return?  
  
A week had passed and Sora and Yolie had returned home to prepare for battle. Joe had stopped by Lilie to deliver some supplies. On his way out of the forest he stopped to see Izzy. Joe decided to stay and join Izzy for lunch.  
  
"I wanted to ask you something," Joe began. "Have you been sensing anything like an evil aura?"  
  
"No Joe. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well on my journey from Aria to Lilie, I noticed the forests shadows following me. At first they kind creeped me out, but I realized they were just trying to see if I was a threat. I have a nagging feeling that there is some kind of evil lurking around, waiting for the right time to strike."  
  
Izzy pondered Joe's words carefully. If what Joe had said was true, then a lot of the previous events would make sense. Izzy knew all about the special crests and more importantly who they were given to. Kari had the crest of Light. She had become corrupted by her futuresight. If evil was trying to take over, Kari would be their first target and they would do anything to get rid of her. Izzy looked at Joe. "I think you may have the right Idea. We should inform the others of our suspicions."  
  
* * *  
  
Somewhere deep in the dark depths of an ominous forest, lay a small, moss covered hut. Evil was seeping out of every crack and anyone standing nearby would get chills just looking at it. Inside a small fire glowed sending an eerie light around the hut. A small woman sat in the middle of the hut, hunched over a book. A smile played on her cracked lips as she read the pages before her. She chuckled softly as she thought back on her well executed plan.  
  
"It was almost too easy." She crowed to herself. "The innocent princess didn't suspect a thing. She thought I gave her the greatest gift, when I gave her, her ultimate downfall!" She laughed wickedly. "This little princess will destroy this world and I won't have to lift a finger. Once she destroys the crest of Hope, the others will fall easily. Light cannot survive without Hope and vice versa. All I have to do is plant images, into her mind, of 'possible' futures and she'll do the rest. She will never know what she's done until she sees all of her friends laying dead at her feet!" She cackled so loud the sound echoed through the forest. "Soon the crest prophecy will fail and evil shall rule all!"  
  
The evil old witch closed the book and walked over to a pot which was placed above the fire. She lifted the lid revealing a merky liquid. The witch chanted something and the liquid began to swirl. It soon came into focus revealing the image of Princess Kari. The witch smiled as she watched Kari riding with her troops to Lilie. "It will be fun watching the Princess destroy her best friend and one true love!" The witch retrieved a chair and place it in front of the pot. She would enjoy watching this, indeed.  
  
* * *  
  
Everyone waited nervously, inside the gates of Lilie, for Kari to arrive. Their main goal was to try and persuade Kari not to fight. Yolie was outside the castle, in the forest, posing as a lookout. T.K. paced nervously while Matt tried his best to comfort him. Two hours past the noon meal, Yolie returned to report that Kari had been spotted about two hours away from the castle. The soldiers from Salee arrived after dark and set up Camp far enough away so as not to be seen. The plan was to attack at dawn and surprise Lilie.  
  
Yolie suspected a surprise attack and left the castle after dark to scout around. Her premise was gathering food. If she happened to spot the troops, so be it. Not far from the castle, Yolie spotted the camp. She looked around to get her bearings and her heart sank. One of the most dangerous creatures, of this forest, had been following the army from Salee and was waiting right outside their camp. Waiting to make it's move.  
  
Yolie's mind raced. She could see the creatures eyes glaring evilly through the woods. The saliva coming from it's mouth told her it was hungry. Yolie could kill the creature with one arrow from her bow, but it would require a perfect shot, straight through the heart. Otherwise the creature would split in two, multiplying before her eyes. Yolie had to act quickly. The creature was lightning quick and one bite, from it's poisonous jaws, would kill a person in seconds. She silently crept through the woods, getting a better position. She had the perfect shot when the creature seemed to disappear in thin air. Yolie cursed herself before closing her eyes to listen. She could hear rustling of the wind through the trees. She concentrated harder. It was hard to hear at first, but she could make out the sound of padded feet moving quickly through the forest. She pinpointed the location and opened her eyes, looking in the direction the creature should be. She silently moved through the camp, following the creature. She stood outside a tent and peered inside to see Kari fast asleep. Yolie looked around and caught the eerie electric blue glow of the creatures eyes. It's teeth were inches from Kari, when it spotted Yolie and dashed out of the tent. However, Yolie was faster and cornered the creature before it could run any farther from the camp. The creature turned right, then dashed to the left leaping over the dwindling fire. The creature, unknowingly, gave Yolie the perfect shot and her arrow sang through the air. The creature gave one last, high pitched howl, before landing dead at Yolie's feet.  
  
Hearing the noise, the soldiers rushed out of their tents. They looked at the dead creature, then at Yolie trying to piece the puzzle together. Yolie kicked the creature into the fire and the fire roared to life. Yolie took one look around, the group of soldiers, before disappearing into the night. It would be dawn before Yolie made it back to Lilie. She woke everyone up, when she returned, and they were ready for any surprise attack Salee would try.  
  
At dawn the soldiers from Salee were spotted outside the castle. The soldiers from Lilie were in place waiting orders. Yolie, Sora, Davis, Mimi, Ken, Matt, and T.K. were waiting from one of the towers. They saw Kari step in front of one of her soldiers to deliver one last speech.  
  
"People of Lilie," Kari said, "This is your last chance. Surrender or be destroyed."  
  
Yolie and the others exchanged glances. "We will never surrender!" Matt yelled. "All we want is to settle this peacefully."  
  
"Lies!" Kari yelled back. "I'm only attacking you to save our kingdom from your kingdom. We know very well that you have been planing to attack us and make us your slaves."  
  
"I think your futuresight has blinded you, Princess." Matt continued. "You would never attack your friends if you were seeing clearly. We ARE your friends and we refuse to fight you or make you our slave."  
  
"Silence! I will hear no more of your lies and if you ever bad mouth my gift again, Ishida, I will personally hunt you down and kill you myself!" Kari retorted.  
  
Everyone gasped. T.K. couldn't believe his ears. How could the young woman standing below and Kari Kamiya be one in the same? She may look like his best friend but she sure didn't act like her. Lilie's soldiers shifted nervously. They really didn't want to fight, but they had to protect their kingdom. Intense seconds ticked by as each army waited for the order to make the first move. Davis noticed Kari talking to her general. "Uh guys, I think we might have a problem." Davis said to the others, drawing their attention.  
  
"Since you don't want to fight me and my soldiers don't want to fight you, I propose a compromise. You give me one thing from your kingdom that you can't live without, as a peace offering." Kari said.  
  
"What's the catch?" Davis asked.  
  
"Simple." Kari smirked. "Whatever you give me I will keep. For life."  
  
Everyone looked at each other. What could they give her that was very important to them and yet they could part with forever?  
  
"We need to discuss this." Matt stated.  
  
"Fine. You have until tomorrow at the same time." Kari replied. Her troops left for their camp once again. 


	3. Trapped as Evil Rears It's Ugly Head

Authors Note: Yay! I got two reviews! Thanks Takari AAF! Well they were both from the same person, but who cares;) I also got one really stupid review. I'm sorry that I had to sum up a lot of the first chapter, but I needed to get to the good stuff without boring my readers with endless pages about how each character came to live in this world. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.  
  
Sora: Sakura Cherry Blossom doesn't own any of us. Please don't sue her she actually treats us fair, gives us breaks when we need to rest, feeds us, etc. Besides, she's to pretty to go to jail ;)  
  
Chapter 3: Trapped as Evil Rears it's Ugly Head  
  
Everyone was gathered inside the throne room of Lilies' castle. They had discussed so many things, weighed so many options, and thrown out so many plans that T.K.s head was spinning. They were no closer to an answer then when they had started. It was getting late in the afternoon and everyone was tired. They had gone through lists of things they could part with, but nothing that was important to them. Davis had come up with an idea that they could part with a person like a captain of the guard or something. It was immediately rejected.  
  
Afternoon quickly turned into evening and soon it was time for bed. They hadn't decided on anything that they could give up so they were resolved to fighting. It was agreed that they would try to win with as little casualties as they could.  
  
T.K. lay awake in his bead staring at the ceiling. He knew no good would come of fighting with Salee. He remembered Davis' idea and knew exactly what was the most important thing to his mother and father. He wasn't scared. He just couldn't believe that everything came down to this. He sighed and rolled over on his side. He hoped that he was doing the right thing.  
  
Yolie sat perched on one of the castles towers observing her surroundings. She thought best at night, but on this night her thoughts were so jumbled she couldn't make any sense of them. She scanned the skies for Aquillamon, who had gone out on patrol. It didn't take her long to spot the bird digimon as it neared the castle. It de-digivolved back to Hawkmon and landed beside Yolie. She stroked his red feathers gently as she let her mind wander.  
  
No one could sleep tonight, least of all Ken. He was currently looking outside his window, but not at the stars or his surroundings. A certain violet hared beauty had caught his attention and he couldn't bring himself to take his eyes off her. He secretly had a crush on her for some time. However, he never got the nerve to tell her. His excuse was always, I'll do it someday, He sighed and decided to try and sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Morning dawned bright and early and just as promised, Kari was on time.  
  
"So, have you decided what you will give up for peace?" Kari smirked.  
  
"We have nothing to give you so, we have no choice but to fight." The King replied.  
  
"I knew you wanted this war all along!" Kari said gleefully. "Let the battle begin.!"  
  
"Not so fast!" T.K. yelled from one of the towers. All eyes turned on him. "I can not allow my kingdom to go to war with a kingdom that is our friend and allies. So, I will give you our greatest treasure. Myself."  
  
Everyone gasped. "T.K.! You can't do this!" His mother cried.  
  
"I'm sorry mother, but it's the only way." T.K. replied.  
  
T.K. looked down at Kari and noticed the shocked look on her face. For a minute she looked like her real self. A single, crystal tear ran down her cheek as she whispered his name. As quickly as it came, it was gone and Kari was once again consumed by her futuresight. "I accept! However, you will be striped of your title and become one of my servants."  
  
Sora watched the scene before her with disbelieving eyes. T.K. willingly gave himself up to keep from fighting his best friend. Both Matt and his parents tried to stop T.K., but the young boys mind was made up. Sora didn't know what to do except watch. A light rain began to fall as T.K. stood in front of Kari. Crystal tears fell from Soras' eyes as she saw the expression on the princess' face. A warmth began to spread through Sora from her heart. Sora pulled out the pendent she wore around her neck and saw that it was glowing red. On the pendent was carved, the crest of Love. Sora knew why T.K. had done this. He loved Kari and couldn't bear hurting her.  
  
"Biyomon," Sora called to her digimon. "Digivolve to Birdramon and make sure Kari and T.K. arrive safely at Salee." The pink bird agreed, digivolved, and was flying behind the group as they returned to Salee.  
  
* * *  
  
Darkness surrounded a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes. A void that was all to familiar to him. He looked around in the darkness, searching for anything. A faint light filtered through the dark world and slowly began to brighten the place. In the middle of the light was a brown hared young woman who was bound and gagged. Her ruby eyes focused on the young man and they seemed to be pleading with him to help her. The young man took a few steps forward but stopped when an evil laughter filled the air. "Don't even think about it." And evil woman said from the shadows. "She's my prisoner and you will never have her. Her gift has already begun to destroy her pure hearted soul and soon it will be no more." The woman stepped out of the shadows revealing and old hag. In her right hand she held a wicked looking dagger. The young man could only watch as the hag plunged the dagger into the young woman's heart. The young man cried out as the old hags laughter filled the air.  
  
T.K. sat straight up in bed, sweat covering his face. It was a nightmare he had all to often. He got out of bed and walked across the small room to a table where a pitcher of water and a small basin were. He splashed some water on himself and tried to forget the nightmare. He gazed out the window as the sun began to rise. His work would begin soon so, he quickly changed into his work close and made his way through the corridors to the kitchen, hoping to grab a small bit to eat. It had been three years since he had come to live in the castle of Salee. He mainly did hard labor and it showed. The princess never came to see him and he was never allowed near the main corridors of the castle. He sighed as he snatched an apple from a maids basket Never in a million years had he dreamed he would end up like this. A servant for his best friend.  
  
* * *  
  
The wind whistled through the mountain peaks as summer faded to fall. The crisp, cool mountain air was refreshing. Sora stood at the edge of a cliff and looked at the world around her. She could see everything, from the cliffs surrounding her kingdom. She wore a light blue long sleeved shirt and brown pants with black, knee high boots. Normally she would wear long skirts or dresses, befitting a proper princess, but whenever she could she would throw them aside for something more comfortable. She had let her hair grow a little so that her red/orange tresses reached halfway down her back. The wind gently blew her hair as she gazed at her surroundings. She looked past the forest and just barely made out the kingdom of Salee. A lump formed in her throat as she remembered a day, two years ago, that changed her life forever.  
  
It was the middle of winter and Kari's futuresight predictions had been coming frequently. In one of them she saw her brother, Tai, attempt to kill her. To protect herself, Kari imprisoned Tai in his room with a spell. She had secretly been learning magic and this surprised everyone. Two months later Kari saw her kingdom being threatened by the neighboring kingdoms and placed a magical barrier around Salee to keep anyone from getting in or out. It was then Sora knew she may never see Tai again.  
  
A small tear escaped Soras eye as the wind seemed to sing through the mountains. The air was cold but Sora was used to it. Biyomon came up beside Sora and the two stood in companionable silence. "Biyomon, do you feel like flying?" Sora asked her digimon. Biyomon knew that flying always cheered Sora up so, she responded by digivolving to Birdramon. Sora climbed on to her back and the two were soon soaring through the mountain skies. For a moment they could forget about everything and just be carefree.  
  
* * *  
  
The blue green ocean waves lapped playfully against the cliffs of Aria. The song of a few ocean birds could be heard over the crashing waves. It was peaceful. A lone figure stood on the cliffs enjoying the peace. Her brown hair and long pink dress billowed in the wind. The days were getting shorter and the weather colder. She hardly saw her friends anymore. It was too painful for them to be together knowing that three members of the group would always be absent. Mimi sighed as the sun slid dramatically beyond the horizon. Yolie didn't visit much. She had absorbed herself in hunting. Due to this, Ken had absorbed himself in training. Mimi knew the two had feelings for each other. They were just too shy to admit it. Mimi turned from the ocean and headed back towards the castle. Plamon soon appeared, trying in vain to cheer Mimi up. Eventually the digimon gave up, knowing it was useless. Ever sense Matt stopped visiting, Mimi had gone into depression. Mimi never smiled and Palmon wished there was something she could do.  
  
* * *  
  
Deep in the forest on no return, sat a sorcerer trying to figure life out. He lived a humble life, but enjoyed every minute of it. Recently, he had been sensing an evil presence nearby. He was very close to pinpointing it. He worked day and night on the solution to his problem, but always came up empty handed. He silently walked back to his simple hut. He was about to make supper when a knock on the door interrupted him. He opened the door to reveal a lavender hared huntress in front of him. She had a huge bundle slung over her shoulder.  
  
"Yolie, please come in." Izzy said.  
  
"Thank you Izzy. I'm very sorry to disturb you but I discovered something, while out hunting, I thought you should see." Yolie let the bundle land on the ground with a loud thud.  
  
Izzy could sense evil emanating from the bundle. Izzy reached out a hand to touch the bundle when Yolie put out a hand to stop him. She grabbed a walking stick, she had brought with her, and carefully pulled back the covers of the bundle to reveal a disturbing sight. As soon as Izzy saw it he shut his eyes tight, not wanting to see more. He tried to erase the image from his mind, to no avail.  
  
"It's concealed." Yolie stated.  
  
"Where did you find it?" Izzy asked turning back to look at her.  
  
"Ten miles west of Lilie. It was near where the mountain range begins. I had been stalking an unusual creature when I saw a figure crouching near the base of the mountains. The creature saw the figure and ran, but not before the figure saw it. The evil glare I saw sent chills up my spine. The figure gave chase to the creature and this "thing" is what was left. I heard the figure utter something about powerful crests, but that's all I heard."  
  
Izzy sat down to think while Yolie got rid of the bundle. Yolie sat next to Izzy as he plotted what to do next. The door was flung open as Hawkmon rushed in, out of breath. Yolie turned a concerned face towards her digimon partner.  
  
"Yolie.Izzy.you have to see this!" Hawkmon said breathlessly.  
  
Yolie and Izzy followed him outside and to a small clearing. From the clearing, chanting could be heard. They crept to the edge of the clearing and saw the same figure Yolie spotted earlier. The figure reached up and removed their hood, revealing an old woman. The woman threw something on the ground and a small fire erupted. An image appeared over the fire. Izzy could clearly make out Karis' face. The woman spoke.  
  
"Now my pet, you shall do my work for me." The old hag threw something into the fire and it glowed pink. "You shall see someone trying to kill you. Fearing for your life you will protect yourself. You shall do the unthinkable and kill Hope for me. Once he's dead you shall die a slow and agonizing death. By the time you realize I have been controlling you it will be too late!" The hag laughed and evil laugh that echoed through the forest.  
  
Yolie looked at Izzy and he returned the look. Before they could think of what to do, Hawkmon attacked the witch, breaking her concentration before the spell was complete. Yolie felt her blood go cold as the witch looked right at her with glowing red eyes.  
  
"Don't think you've won bearer of Love and Sincerity! I will destroy you all!" With that the hag disappeared. Izzy and Yolie knew what they had to do. 


	4. Making a Stand

Authors Note: So far I've only got one person to review. I love you Takari AAF! I'm actually surprised. Since this is my first Digimon Fan Fic I thought I wouldn't get even one review. Guess I was wrong. Anyway, this is the last chapter, I hope you enjoy and please review!  
  
Davis: Sakura Cherry Blossom doesn't own us she just enjoys torturing us. For crying out loud! Why a freezing mountain range? Why? Couldn't we have met somewhere warm?  
  
Yolie: (kicks Davis into the fire) That warm enough for ya goggle boy? Ignore him, he's got serious issues. On with the story ^_~  
  
Chapter 4: Making a Stand  
  
It was the middle of winter and the cold winds blew fiercely. It had been a long time since Kari had gotten a future prediction. Everyone noticed that she was slowly starting to revert back to her old self. T.K. was the first to notice the change in her. He had almost given up hope when Kari had imprisoned her brother. Everyone made sure that Tai was well fed and in good health. They treated him with the same respect as the other prisoners got. It wasn't their belief to let a prisoner rot away and die. Of course they never really had that many prisoners anyway.  
  
Up on the high mountain peaks of the western mountain range, a group of young adults huddled in the palace to keep warm. The wind whistled through the mountains and the winds were extremely cold to those who did not call Paray home. Sora and the others had been discussing what to do with the information Izzy and Yolie had brought them. All day long they had gone over plan after plan after plan.  
  
"It's freezing!" Davis exclaimed for the millionth time that day.  
  
"Shut up Davis!" Yolie yelled back.  
  
"Yeah Davis, if we make the fire any bigger we will melt all the ice surrounding the castle and create and icy river." Cody added.  
  
"Well I'm still cold and we are no closer to finding a solution to our problem." Davis stated.  
  
"Davis is correct." Izzy said. "We have been pouring over this for hours and we are still no closer to an answer than before." Everyone heaved a heavy sigh. "Perhaps we should call it a night and continue in the morning." Everyone agreed and left the room.  
  
Sora couldn't sleep. She sat on the window seat, in her room, looking out over the mountains. Her thoughts drifted to Tai. She hoped that Kari hadn't been to rough on him. A single tear rolled down her cheek as her pendant glowed red.  
  
* * *  
  
One week had passed and the eight friends were still no closer to figuring out a plan. The weather had gotten worse trapping the young adults in Paray. It was after lunch when a knock was heard on the palace doors. Yolie and Davis were arguing about something as Mimi answered the door. All conversation ceased as an old woman stood in the doorway. She looked more dead than alive as the wind whipped around her. Matt helped Mimi bring the woman inside and seat her in front of the fire. Joe brought a couple of blankets to wrap around her. After a few minutes, she turned her chair towards the group.  
  
"Pardon my intrusion." She rasped. "I was traveling through the mountains when my digimon, Phoenixmon, lost his way and crashed onto the mountain where this kingdom resides. The weather was too much for the old bird and I'm glad he made it here before crashing. What I have to tell you is very important and you must listen closely. A long time ago, a great evil resided in this world. An ancient sorcerer found a way to defeat the evil by using a combined magic based on emotions. After the evil was defeated his magic separated into separate elements. In order to keep the peace, he sealed them into the form of crests. These eight crests were imbedded into stone like pendants. Each pendant would belong to a certain person. These crests would be passed down through time. Each encasing the crests were placed in, would be made by the parents of the recipients. Over time it was determined that a backup for the eight crests would be needed in case the first ones ever failed. Three back up crests were made." She paused accepting a warm drink from Sora.  
  
"The parents of the chosen children were to give the crests on the exact day their children showed the trait from the crest. The parents were not to reveal to their children what the pendants really were, just that they were very special. Whenever the person who posses the crest or someone nearby does something that reflects the emotion in the crest, the crest will glow. The crests have special powers which the chosen children will have to master before evil takes control." She paused again and looked each young adult in the eye. "You are the chosen children. You wear your crests no knowing what they are. Sora, yours is the crest of Love. Matt, yours is the crest of Friendship. Izzy, yours is the crest of Knowledge. Joe, yours is the crest of Reliability. Mimi, yours is the crest of Sincerity. Davis, your crest is Courage/Friendship. Yolie, your crest is Love/Sincerity. Cody, your crest is Knowledge/Reliability. Ken, your crest is Kindness. The crest of Hope belongs to T.K. The crest of Courage belongs to Tai. The crest of Light belongs to none other than Kari. This is why she had been corrupted. Darkness does whatever it can to destroy the light. Once light is dead, hope must die next. You must act quickly if you are to save your friends and this world. Have faith chosen ones. This is your destiny." With that she vanished leaving the group speechless.  
  
* * *  
  
Deep in the Forest of No Return, an evil old woman sat. She was looking intently into the fire, perfecting her plans for conquest. The moment had finally come for her to take over the Light. She smiled evilly as she thought of the little Princess fighting for breath while held tightly between the witches cold fingers. There was only one way to conquer this world. The crests had to be destroyed. One book had been passed down through time that instructed, any who were willing, on how to accomplish such a feat. Only those who had mastered the Black Magic could understand and carry out the complicated spell. This witch was the first in over a century who had accomplished that. It had to be an inside job. Something that no one could put their finger on or stop before it was too late. A certain person must be placed under a spell and primed for the perfect moment when the very breath of life could be sucked out of them. Their crest would fail and the rest would soon follow. Only one crest bound the others together in such a way. The crest of Light. Without Light their was only darkness. The witch had formed an army of creatures that would do her biding. She had turned them evil and they had begun gathering at the doorstop of her little hut. She seriously doubted that the so called 'chosen children' would have discovered a way to master the power of their crests, causing their digimon to digivolve to a level never achieved before. She was confident darkness would win this night. She would not loose.  
  
* * *  
  
As the sun set, a lone figure walked quietly towards the kingdom of Salee. As the figure walked through the forest all the creatures ran in fear. Evil dripped off the figure. Tonight something bad was going to happen and danger hung in the air making it seem heavy. One person was watching the forest from a tower window in the castle. He could sense the evil around, but hadn't the slightest clue what to do about it. In a nearby tree, a note was fastened to an arrow before the arrow was stung to a bow and fired into the night. The person watching in the window, had just turned toward the bed when an arrow flew through his window. It hit the opposite wall and stuck there. The young man reached up and retrieved the note from the arrow. It read:  
  
Evil will enter Salee tonight. It's sights are set on the princess. Due to her futuresight she will not resist. If evil gets a hold of her, she will die tonight. If she dies, the sun will never again rise. You are her only Hope. Your pendant has a very powerful magic. Only you can unlock the magic inside it, but only if you hold on to Hope. Never loose Hope and all will be well. Free the prince from his cell. With his digimon he can help destroy the barrier around this kingdom. Once the barrier is gone, we can come to your aid. You must act quickly. You and you alone can save the princess. You're her only Hope. Don't let the darkness consume her Light. Don't let evil win!  
  
Yolie, Huntress of the forests and beyond.  
  
The young man knew what he had to do. He quietly slipped out of his room and made his way to the dungeons where Tai had been moved during one of Karis mad rages. Once there he found the guard sound asleep. He proceeded to unlock the cell and free the Prince. Once tai was free, T.K. told him what the note had said. The two parted ways to begin the next part of the plan.  
  
* * *  
  
"Princess, there is someone here to see you." A servant said.  
  
"Most likely the advisor my vision told me to expect. Send her in." Kari replied.  
  
"Yes your highness." The servant replied bowing.  
  
A cloaked figure entered the room. Once the door had shut behind her, she removed her cloak. The woman walked over to Kari and placed a hand on the Princess' cheek. Kari closed her eyes then gasped as if her breath was being sucked out of her. The woman smiled wickedly. 'Tonight you will know true darkness, my pet.' The woman thought. 'You will single handedly destroy the world!'  
  
Meanwhile, Tai was trying to figure out how to destroy the barrier. Augumon had digivolved all the way to Metal Greymon. A feat Tai was still baffled by.  
  
"You have to use your pendant to make Metal Greymon warp digivolve to War Greymon." An angelic voice said from the other side of the barrier.  
  
"How do I do that?" Tai asked.  
  
"Have Courage." Sora stated walking out from behind the bushes.  
  
"Boy am I glad to see you." Tai told Sora.  
  
"Likewise." She replied.  
  
Tai closed his eyes and concentrated. Soon his crest began to glow. When he opened his eyes, War Greymon stood in front of him.  
  
"Stand back." War Greymon warned. "Terra Force!"  
  
In a flash of light the barrier disintegrated. Sora and Tai shared a brief embrace before rushing off the finish the job.  
  
* * *  
  
A single tear slid down Karis' face as the witch continued to drain the Princess of her energy. Kari now realized that she had been brainwashed by a cursed gift. There was only one gift she had ever been given, that meant something important to her, and she wore it around her neck. She had no idea how to use it, though. She had almost given up hope when she saw an angel appear at the door.  
  
"Hand of Fate!" The angel yelled launching an attack that hit the witch, causing her to loose her concentration.  
  
Karis' energy was almost gone, from what the witch had done, and her knees gave out. Before she hit the ground, strong arms encircled her, keeping her upright. She turned to see a pair of sky blue eyes staring back at her and she knew she was safe.  
  
The witch was furious. She hit Angemon with dark magic which flung the Angel digimon across the room. He hit the wall and was knocked out. A satisfied grin spread across her face as she prepared a dark energy ball to throw at the digimon, destroying it. However, a certain white and purple cat had other ideas.  
  
"Gatomon, be careful. She's not as weak as she looks!" Kari warned her digimon.  
  
Before the witch could launch her attack at Angemon, Gatomon had digivolved to Angewomon and called out her Heavens Charm. The two attacks connected and created a gust of wind that almost blew Kari and T.K. off their feet. No sooner had the gust of wind cleared when the two went at it again. After awhile it seemed that Angewomon was loosing. Kari wanted to help, but hadn't completely gained her energy back yet.  
  
"It's hopeless." Kari whispered.  
  
"No. It's never hopeless." T.K. replied.  
  
Angemon had regained consciousness as the words left T.K.s mouth. A yellowish-orange light surrounded the Angel and he digivolved past Magna Angemon to Lunarmon. The two teens gasped and the witch stopped fighting with Angewomon long enough to stare at the new digimon.  
  
* * *  
  
The others were not fairing well against the witches armies, who were positioned outside in the castle courtyard. Matt followed Tai's lead by making Gabumon digivolve to Metal Garurumon. War Greymon and Metal Garurumon were making a small dent in the witches armies but they needed help.  
  
"Flower Cannon!" Lillymon yelled as she fired her attack at a yeti type creature.  
  
"This isn't working!" Mimi stated trying not to get in the way of the battle.  
  
"Your telling me." Lillymon responded. "If you think of a better plan just let me know."  
  
"Sincerely, I haven't a clue. If only I could get my crest to glow or whatever like Matt and Tai, then maybe we could get some results." Mimi said. No sooner had the words left her mouth than a green light engulfed Lillymon. When the light faded, Lillymon had digivolved to Rosemon. She had red hair and a reddish-pink outfit that looked similar to Lillymons.  
  
"Rose Whip!" Rosemon cried as she drew a whip made of rose thorns. Each creature she hit with the whip was instantly destroyed.  
  
"Now we're getting somewhere." Mimi stated, relishing in her digimons new abilities.  
  
Not far away, Yolie found herself backed into a corner without Aquillamon nearby. She'd used up all of her arrows, thus she was defenseless. 'Truth be told, this may be the end.' She thought. 'If only I had the chance to tell Ken I love him.' Suddenly her crest began to glow green and red. Aquillamon was on his way to help when he was engulfed by a red and green light. Before Yolies eyes, Aquillamon digivolved to Eaglemon.  
  
"Talon Slash!" Eaglemon cried slashing through the creature in front of Yolie.  
  
"Perfecto!" Yolie cried running to embrace her digimon. She climbed on the back of Eaglemon and they flew off to help the others.  
  
Izzy, Joe, and Cody soon made their digimon digivolve to Ragemon, Tsunamimon, and Lightning Sedramon. Davis wasn't doing that well against the creatures he and Exveemon were fighting off. Davis saw that the others were slowly making their digimon digivolve so, he decided to try it. He concentrated on the crest of Courage and Friendship that he possessed. Without warning an orange and blue light engulfed Exveemon and he digivolved to Steelmon. Steelmon used his 'Steel Punch' to obliterate the creatures Davis and he were fighting.  
  
Yolie found Ken just as Stingmon had digivolved to Dragonmon. Using his 'Dragons Breath' the creatures around them were destroyed. Overjoyed that each other had servived the battle thus far, Ken and Yolie embraced before going to join the rest of their friends. Tai and Matt were finally making some progress. Sora was close by watching helplessly as Garudamon struggled to defeat the creatures around her. After destroying his creatures, Tai went to help Sora with hers. Sora turned to see Tai approaching her when she saw one of the creatures launch an attack from behind Tai. There was no time to react. Sora cried out and a red light engulfed Garudamon making her digivolve to Phoenixmon. Phoenixmon barely got between Tai and the creatures attack before Tai was hit. Phoenixmon made short work of the creatures, destroying the last ones. Everyone was about to celebrate when a large explosion could be heard from the castle. They took off in a dead run to help out.  
  
Tai and the others reached the throne room as the dust cleared. What they saw amazed them. In the middle of the room stood the witch with a ball of dark magic in her hand. In front of her was a digimon that looked like a man with a blue robe, long blonde hair, two white wings, and piercing blue eyes. He had a moon like glow about him and held a staff with a moon on top. What amazed the spectators was what happened when the witch launched her attack. The angel digimon, Lunarmon, was immediately protected from the attack by the full body armor that appeared out of nowhere. It didn't take the witch long to realize she had more onlookers than T.K. and Kari.  
  
"So, you've come to see me battle for possession of this world." The witch cooed. "I hope you enjoy the show. It won't be long until all is lost. By the way, thanks for loaning me the Princess. She was quite gullible. All I had to do was convince her that what she was seeing was real. She helped me to gain back my powers. She kept anyone capable of meddling in my affairs at bay. What's more, she single handedly helped me bring two of the most powerful kingdoms to their knees. Your pathetic digimon will put up a fight, but in the end they will fail. Your princess is too stupid to realize how strong she really is. Tonight darkness will reign supreme and Light will die an awesome and tragic death! Say goodbye to the sun forever! It will never shine again!" The witch began to laugh evilly.  
  
Kari stepped out of T.K.s embrace and walked towards the laughing witch. Karis face was set with determination and she was mad that she had been used. "As long as I live the sun will always rise. The light will never die. You want to know why? The reason is simple. Light is stronger than the darkness. The darkness deceives while the Light uncovers all truths. To say that the Light will die is to deceive ones self into believing something false. I refuse to stand by and let the darkness win. You can't destroy me. You can't even completely control me. There is always a light deep inside my heart that will NEVER go out! You've had your fun you old hag. Now surrender to the light and meet your doom!" A pink light lit up the room and was concentrated mostly around Angewomon. When the light retreated, Angewomon had digivolved to Solarimon. She looked just like a human only she wore an armored breast plate, skirt, gauntlets, and boots that were all golden yellow. Her face wasn't hidden and you could see the determination in her blue eyes. Her blonde hair cascaded down her back and she had a pair of wings that looked like real angel wings with a gold tint to them.  
  
"You are very wrong princess." The witch stated addressing Kari. "The darkness will win tonight and to show you I mean business I will start by destroying your friends." She turned towards the door and launched a dark magic ball.  
  
"Solar Shield!" Solarimon yelled, calling on a shield that formed around Tai and the others, deflecting the witches magic. Solarimon and Lunarmon locked eyes for a moment before turning towards the witch.  
  
"Solar Bean Strike!"  
  
"Moons Glow Blast"  
  
Both attacks hit the witch erupting into a blinding light. When the light died down, the witch had been destroyed. All the digimon reverted back to their in-training forms and everyone celebrated.  
  
"I'm sorry about everything guys." Kari apologized.  
  
"It's all right sis. We know it really wasn't you." Tai replied.  
  
"So, you guys forgive me?" Kari questioned.  
  
"Yes." They all chorused.  
  
Everyone split off into their own groups to celebrate being together again. Kari decided to take a walk in the gardens. She was thinking over how things might have been.  
  
"May I join you?" a familiar voice said from behind Kari.  
  
Kari turned to find her best friend standing there. "Yes you may." She responded.  
  
The two walked together through the garden before stopping to sit on a nearby bench. They sat in companionable silence before Kari spoke. "T.K., I'm sorry about everything. I know it really wasn't me who did all those things, but I still feel bad for treating you like I did. We're best friends and I treated you like dirt. Can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?"  
  
T.K. looked into her ruby red eyes and smiled. "Of course I forgive you. I always knew it really wasn't you, Kari. That day you attacked my kingdom, I saw the real you and I knew that it couldn't possibly be you doing all this bad stuff. You're too nice and sweet. I'm just glad I was able to help you before the darkness took over."  
  
"Thanks T.K." Kari said smiling.  
  
"Anytime Angel." T.K. responded.  
  
T.K. put his arm around Kari as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "T.K.?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too Kari."  
  
The End 


End file.
